


Dogbirded [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [9]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, First Meetings, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title graphic for ikeracity's dogbirded.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Dogbirded [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dogbirded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609174) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> For the amazing ikeracity. Hope you enjoy, ike!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
